Beauty Butterfly
by Fire-And-Ice-Land
Summary: Elena avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Mais un jour, tout vola en éclat. Et c'est barbouillée du sang de ses victimes qu'elle fut emmenée à Lennox House. Blue Jones rencontra alors la première fille qui l'obséda et qu'il n'arriva pas à avoir.
1. Prologue

Hello ! Voici donc la première fic que je publie, que je ne supprimerais pas et que je vais essayer de terminer. J'ai adoré Sucker Punch, sincèrement, même si j'ai du le regarder deux fois pour me faire une idée claire de la façon de voir l'histoire et encore, j'ai 2 explications totalement opposées en tête ! Mais bon. Outre la bande-son géniale ( Comment résister à Björk, Skunk Anansie, à une reprise aussi géniale de White Rabbit et à la voix d'Emily Browning, hein ? ), c'est les personnages qui m'ont bluffés. Tellement de complexité, tellement de potentiel peut-être gâché, tellement de ressources.. ! C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire.

J'ai décidé de placer mon histoire bien avant l'arrivée de Baby Doll. Parce que ce n'est pas sur elle que mon histoire va se concentrer mais sur Blue. Blue qui mérite plus sa place dans un asile de ce genre que la plupart des filles qui s'y trouvent, à mon avis. Et bien, c'est lui que je vais essayer de manipuler, de torturer par le biais de mon OC ( qui est une grande victime et que j'adapte en fonction de mes fics ). Le fait qu'Elena soit une danseuse n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai voulu en faire l'hyper-perso-génial vu que, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire, toute la fic se passe dans la réalité. Pas de monde parallèle de Baby Doll. Même si je pense de plus en plus, une fois que j'aurais fini cette histoire, à l'adapter dans le monde bordélique ( c'est le cas de le dire ) de Baby Doll ! Et puis, si j'arrive au bout de cette fic, il y aura deux fins. Vous prendrez celle que vous préférerez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Il est des êtres qui se révèlent dans la souffrance si émouvants et si beaux, qu'on peut à peine regretter de les rendre malheureux. »<p>

Etienne Rey

« La folie, c'est la mort avec des veines chaudes. »

Xavier Forneret

« On ne peut pas briser les personnes déjà mortes à l'intérieur. Même si l'extérieur nous fait penser le contraire. »

* * *

><p>Un véritable carnage et un formidable gâchis.<p>

Le véritable carnage serait sans doute très rapidement reprit dans les journaux, à la radio et à la télévision. Ce genre d'affaires, les médias en étaient friands. Ils adoraient ça. Le public aussi. Ils n'auraient que des témoignages, des conférences de presses venant de la police, mais pas d'images. Ce serait trop dur pour les gens de voir ça. L'officier William O'Connel, qui en avait vu des tonnes depuis qu'il était entré dans la police, était certain d'en faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Il avait déjà été sur des scènes de crimes, il avait déjà arrêté de criminels fous et avares d'hémoglobine. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, sur le lieu même du crime, il du plaquer sa main contre son nez pour ne plus avoir à sentir cette odeur de sang qui planait dans l'air. Il y en avait partout, du sang. Une énorme marre sur le sol, avec comme centre les deux cadavres. Des traces sur les murs, allant de la simple éclaboussure aux empreintes de mains des victimes qui avaient sûrement essayés de s'enfuir. Comment de simples coups de feux avaient pu faire perdre autant de sang à deux personnes ? O'Connel voyait tout le monde s'agiter autour de lui. Le responsable était encore là.

La responsable en fait. Le formidable gâchis, selon O'Connel. Elle n'avait même pas vingt-cinq ans mais ce qu'elle venait de faire la vieillissait considérablement. Assise dans le salon, des tas de policiers se relayaient pour l'interroger. Elle répondait placidement, comme si elle se fichait bien de tout ça, que rien ne l'atteignait. Ses vêtements, un simple jean délavé, un T-shirt et une veste, étaient tâchés de sang. Son visage l'était aussi, macabre maquillage. Ses mains fines et sûrement douces étaient aussi rouges que la chambre, à l'étage. A côté d'elle, l'arme du crime était dans une pochette plastifiée. Cette fille était belle, malgré tout, malgré les taches sur son visages, ses vêtements et ses mains. William O'Connel s'avança vers elle et elle lui adressa un sourire, l'un des plus beaux qu'il ait pu voir. Totalement déroutant. Il la reconnut alors, il lui suffisait de se concentrer pour changer ses vêtements, arranger sa coupe de cheveux et la maquiller un peu mieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si sa fille était une fan incontestée de danse.

« Alors, demanda-t-il au policier chargé de l'enquête.

- Ça ne va pas être très compliqué. Ses empreintes sont sur l'arme, elle était sur la scène du crime, le sang qui elle a sur elle appartient aux victimes et elle a tout avoué.

- Elle a dit pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Pas vraiment. Si tu veux mon avis, elle a complètement perdu la boule. Cette nana est tarée.

- Je la connais, coupa O'Connel sans se rendre compte de ce que ses paroles pouvaient sous-entendre.

- Vraiment, demanda l'officier en plissant les yeux. Comment ça ?

- Enfin, je ne la connais pas vraiment. Je sais qui elle est. Elena Pacchiano, je crois. C'est une danseuse professionnelle. Ma gamine me rabat les oreilles avec elle constamment, c'est son idole, l'une des meilleures apparemment.

- Et ben tu pourras dire à ta gosse que son étoile va aller éclairer Lennox. Allons-y. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je compte beaucoup sur vos reviews pour me dire si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas et j'essaierais de poster le premier chapitre qui rentrera enfin dans le vif du sujet le plus vite possible ! N'oubliez pas de poster un petit mot ;)<p> 


	2. Welcome

Voilà le premier véritable chapitre ! Je préfère le poster maintenant au lieu d'attendre un quelconque avis sur le prologue, vu qu'il est très court et qu'il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'univers de Sucker Punch. C'était juste une mise en bouche et surtout, une explication pour l'arrivée d'Elena à Lennox. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai essayé de montrer réellement comment est Blue, en tout cas comment je l'ai perçu. Evidemment, je vais l'étoffer un peu plus. Une bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

><p>« Voilà ton nouveau chez toi, poupée. »<p>

Le policier lui adressa un sourire carnassier alors que son regard glissait de son visage à sa poitrine. Elena ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se contenta de sourire légèrement en hochant la tête et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Ils l'avaient menottée. Le métal frottait contre sa peau, elle aurait sûrement des bleus. Dehors, le jour commençait à se lever et le ciel avait prit une teinte orangée absolument magnifique. Elena avait toujours aimé l'arore c'était bien plus beau qu'un coucher de soleil si basique. Le moment où la journée reprenait le dessus sur la nuit lui serrait le coeur à chaque fois. Il lui rappelait un autre temps, une autre époque où sa vie était si belle. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres et elle soupira le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du policier à côté d'elle. La voiture s'était engagée dans une allée sinistre et s'arrêta devant une impressionnante grille éclairée par les girophares encore allumés. Elena ne s'y intéressa même pas. Le soleil était à peine visible mais déjà, il diffusait une lumière chaude et agréable. La portière s'ouvrit, un policier l'attrapa par le bras. Lennox House, hein ? Glauque à souhait.

Le hall n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur. C'était sombre, peu acceuillant. Elena sentait que la poigne du policier autour de son bras commençait à être de moins en moins forte. En voyant deux infirmiers vêtus de blanc, plus taillés pour être gardes du corps que pour travailler dans un hôpital, elle comprit pourquoi. On se passe le paquet. Un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'un des deux policiers, celui qui avait dit la connaître. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Le dossier d'entrée fut rempli par l'inspecteur en charge de son affaire, vu qu'elle n'était prise en charge par personne et qu'elle était placée ici par la police elle-même. Elena laissa son regard se balader dans le hall, elle fixa sans insolence les infirmières derrière le bureau, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit le goût métaleux du sang. Elle devait avoir une sacrée allure.

« C'est ici qu'on te laisse, princesse, expliqua l'inspecteur en lui enlevant ses menottes. Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment le paradis pour toi.

- Ouais, le paradis, ria l'un des deux infirmiers.

- Prévenez-nous quand la psy aurait fait son bilan, qu'on sache si elle doit passer en jugement ou si elle est pas responsable de ses actes. Vous voyez ?

- Très bien. »

Responsable de ses actes. Elena voulut rire mais elle se retint, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était folle et elle ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction d'avoir raison. Peut-être l'était-elle. Andy disait que lorsqu'elle dansait, la raison disparaissait, ses mouvements étaient la grâce, la musique sa propre folie. Peut-être qu'elle était folle, après tout. Folle d'avoir troquée sa vie d'avant, sa vie de danse, d'échauffements, de représentations et de bouquets pour un simple poids. Le plus gros poids dans le ventre. Les deux infirmiers la poussèrent, doucement, vers une grille qui venait de s'ouvrir. Cet endroit ne sentait pas l'hôpital, pas vraiment. Il y avait autre chose de plus dur, de plus caché. Une infirmière qui la jaugea du regard avec sévérité lui mit un uniforme dans les mains. Elena sourit respectueusement, la pique qu'elle voulait lui lancer lui brûlait la langue mais elle la ravala. Ils continuèrent leurs chemins.

Elena ressenti alors la douloureuse envie de fumer la prendre aux tripes. C'était son lot habituel, la morsure douloureuse du vice, l'envers du décor en papier maché. La douceureuse sensation de la fumée s'engouffrant dans ses poumons, de la mort s'accrochant à ses veines était si bonne par rapport au manque qu'elle ressentait de temps en temps. D'habitude, elle avait toujours un paquet de cigarette à portée de main. C'était pour ne pas connaître le manque, elle le haïssait, elle préférait encore se précipiter du haut d'une falaise plutôt que de sentir cette douleur sourde dans son corps. Ils s'avançaient encore à travers les couloirs, elle était encadrée par les deux infirmiers, elle serrait entre ses mains le tissu de son uniforme aux couleurs fades. Dieu ce qu'elle aurait aimé se blottir dans une robe de chambre douce et s'endormir dans ses draps froids. Ce ne serait plus jamais le cas.

Ils débouchèrent dans un nouveau couloir qui ressemblait à ceux qu'ils avaient parcourus avant. A croire que sa punition était d'errer ici pour l'éternité. Elle serra un peu plus fort son uniforme entre ses poings sales parce qu'elle commençait à perdre le souffle à force de penser à ce qui l'attendait. Ce n'était que mérité. C'est ce qu'ils diraient tous. Tout le monde allait la juger, l'insulter, la traîner dans la boue. Meurtrière, assassin, tueuse, folle, gamine, monstre. Monstre. Elena serra les dents alors qu'un homme, un peu plus loin, lui jetait un regard en coin tout en poursuivant sa discussion avec un autre infirmier. Ce n'était pas elle, le monstre. Mais personne ne le saurait. L'homme était habillé en blanc, lui aussi, mais il avait quelque chose de plus dans le regard, dans sa posture, sa façon d'agiter les mains, ses longs doigts. Elena était captivée autant qu'elle était écœurée.

« Montrez-moi le dossier, demanda-t-il aux infirmiers. La police a signé tous les papiers, hum ? Ok ok, ça m'a l'air d'être en règles. J'm'appelle Blue et c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Je vais t'emmener au théatre pour que tu rencontres Mme Gorski, Helena.

- Elena, reprit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il n'y a pas de H, ça se prononce Elena, Blue. »

Blue fut totalement pris au dépourvu. La salope, elle l'avait touché dès le début. Il dissimula bien vite sa surprise derrière le masque qu'il servait à tous les nouveaux venus, avec un sourire rassurant et une proximité tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnelle. Son sourire à elle ne quittait pas ses lèvres, comme si elles étaient faites pour être étirées ainsi et il devait dire que ça la rendait bien plus séduisante, malgré le sang sur son visage. Une mèche tombait sur ses joues et était coincée entre ses lèvres. Il eut envie de l'enlever, délicatement. Et puis elle avait des yeux, des yeux bleus qui contrastaient avec sa peau un peu bronzée, qu'elle plongeait dans son regard sans la moindre pudeur, ils brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Et la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom. Blue. Il voyait presque les lettres serpenter sur sa langue, effleurer ses dents, caresser ses lèvres et sortir enfin. Blue se détourna, ouvrit la porte et alla jusqu'au théâtre.

De quel droit ? La question passait en boucle dans sa tête, se répercutait contre les murs de son esprit et résonnait jusqu'au bout ses doigts. Son insolence était presque délicate, elle avait l'air innocente tout en étant la plus coupable de tous. Femme enfant barbouillée d'hémoglobine de la tête aux pieds, elle avait une certaine grâce à se déplacer, une façon de se tenir qui dénotait une maîtrise parfaite de son corps. Tout était étudié et semblait pourtant être fait par réflexe, elle le déstabilisait aussi facilement qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il le savait et il savait aussi que les autres ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte. C'était entre elle et lui. Il sentait son regard sur sa nuque, son regard bleu, ses yeux bleus. Blue. Blue eyes. Petite salope. A peine arrivée, elle se jouait de lui. Elena, pas Helena, Blue, sourire, yeux bleus. Mords-moi. Ils arrivèrent au théâtre, il poussa les portes. Étrangement, il se sentit à nouveau à l'aise dans cet endroit si grand.

« Ici, c'est le théatre. La salle commune, si tu préfères. Les filles se rejoignent ici, tu pourras y faire ce que tu veux mais vous êtes surveillées, que ça ne parte pas en vrille. Le Docteur Gorski est là-bas, sur la scène. Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il aux deux infirmiers, je m'en charge. Je vais t'accompagner.

- Je peux y aller toute seule. Je suis majeure et vaccinée.

- On ne sait jamais. Les filles ne te connaissent pas, j'ai pas envie que ça dérape.

- Si ça vous fait _si_ plaisir... »

Elena sourit à nouveau, plongeant son regard dans celui de Blue sans aucune pudeur. Ses lèvres étaient rougies par le sang séché mais ce n'était pas gênant, cela ne faisait que renforcer leur attrait. Blue haussa les épaules et attrapa son bras avec force. Il n'était pas tendre, tout le monde le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de l'être parce que la tendresse dans cet endroit n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'y avait que Mme Gorski pour être douce. Elena était forte, Blue devait l'avouer. Mais il n'était pas vaincu pour autant, ça non. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de la battre, de l'abattre. Il était le maître ici. Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Blue le savait très bien. Il était craint par les filles, respecté par ses collègues, écouté par le conseil d'administration. Gorski pouvait bien penser qu'elle était la maîtresse de ses lieus, c'était tout autre. C'était lui, le roi ici. Le maître. Il détenait tout le pouvoir et cette fille le comprendrait bien assez vite. Elle cesserait ses jeux insolents et serait à lui, comme toutes les autres.

Toutes les filles présentes ne se gênèrent pas pour dévisager la nouvelle du regard. Il était habituel pour elle de juger les arrivantes sans leur adresser la parole, par pure pudeur ou par simple envie de ne pas se lier. Cette espèce de solidarité entre elles naissait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient mais dans les premiers temps, il n'y avait entre elles que de la méfiance et du mépris. Elena était, en plus, très différente des autres. Ce n'était pas ce que Blue avait perçu, il était le seul à l'avoir vu, le seul à s'être prit en plein visage sa différence, l'exception qu'elle était dans cet endroit déprimant. Non, c'était autre chose pour les filles. Elles étaient habituées aux larmes, aux crises, à la violence, aux hurlements, à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus excessif lorsqu'une nouvelle arrivait. Elena n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle se laissait guider par Blue, lui jetant des regards en coin, un début de sourire sur les lèvres. Malgré tout ce sang sur elle. Toute cette violence qui se dégageait d'elle, sans qu'elle ne le sache.

« Madame Gorski, appela Blue en poussant presque Elena devant lui.

- J'arrive. Ecoute, Amber, réfléchis-y pendant que je discute, d'accord, demanda la plus vieille sur la scène en souriant à une jeune asiatique qui regardait Elena les bras croisés.

- Pas de soucis, marmonna ladite Amber alors que Gorski descendait de la scène et allait vers Blue et la nouvelle.

- Bonjour, je suis Madame Gorski, se présenta-t-elle d'un ton calme et rassurant tout en s'empêchant de se montrer horrifiée par l'apparence sanguinolante de la jeune femme. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, ici. »

Les lèvres de Madame Gorski bougeaient, se collant, se décollant, parfois s'étirant en des sourires tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux et rassurants. Ses mains aux ongles manucurés s'agitaient, elle en posa même une sur l'épaule d'Elena et la pressa légèrement, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie ici. Mais Elena n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle sentait sur son dos tous les regards des quelques filles présentes ici, ces filles qui ressemblaient à des spectres aux yeux cernés et à la joie de vivre disparue depuis des siècles. Elle sentait la main de Blue qui serrait son bras. Il était juste derrière elle, son souffle chaud chatouillait sa nuque et elle le devinait écoutant Madame Gorski sans vraiment l'écouter. Elena se souvenait qu'à une époque, quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit les mêmes mots. Exactement les mêmes.

« C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, ici. »

Les mains moites. Une odeur de parfum de luxe trop forte. Un sourire qui sonnait faux. Elena avait l'impression d'y être retournée, projetée violement dans ce passé qu'elle avait tant espéré oublier. C'était douloureux, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un serrait son coeur entre son poing si fort qu'il allait finir par exploser. Le souffle lui manquait mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Il fallait toujours faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si l'intérieur n'était pas en train de pourir. L'extérieur devait être impeccable. Elena revoyait les mains. Les mains pâles qui n'arrêtaient pas de toucher, de vouloir être plus proches encore, qui se glissaient partout et faisaient du mal. Les mains étaient les pires. Les mains la brûlait à chaque fois qu'elles rentraient en contact avec sa peau.

« Elena ?

- Est-ce que je peux aller prendre une douche, demanda Elena avec un léger sourire. Je me sens vraiment sale, vous voyez ?

- Bien sûr. Blue va t'accompagner, il t'expliquera ce que tu devras faire. Nous nous verrons toutes les deux cet après-midi. »

* * *

><p>J'espère réellement que ça vous a plu. Et là, j'espère <strong>vraiment<strong> vos avis sur Elena, si elle vous semble crédible ou totalement irréaliste. Et surtout, sur les personnages du film, ce que vous pensez de ce que j'en ai fais et si ça vous plait ou pas. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas rédigé. Allez savoir, des reviews me motiveraient peut-être à être plus rapide ;)


	3. The Girls

Coucou à tous !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tard que je ne l'avais prévu. En fait, je n'ai aucun chapitres rédigés à l'avance, je le fais au feeling, ce qui peut être dérangeant pour les posts. Mais j'essaye de faire mon maximum pour que ce soit rapide et que, surtout, ça vous plaise ! Et en parlant de ça, je voudrais remercier particulièrement **xKelly** pour ces commentaires et **LostieWinchesterSalvatorLinus** qui a eu le courage de lire ma fic en français alors que ce n'est pas sa langue maternelle mais aussi qui veut la traduire en anglais ( mon égo a prit une dimension impressionnante, juré ! ) Merci à vous deux particulièrement, vous êtes mon leitmotiv principal pour cette fanfiction. Ne m'oubliez pas pour ce chapitre ;)

Merci à ceux qui lisent, évidemment. Une petite review, c'est gratuit, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à être plus rapide pour les chapitres :) Et surtout, à avoir vos avis sur mon massacre des personnages du film, le potentiel Mary-Sue d'Elena et un tas d'autres choses :) Bonne lecture à tous en compagnie de Blue, Sweet Pea, Amber, Blondie et Rocket :)

* * *

><p>L'eau de la douche coulait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute à présent.<p>

Au début, elle s'était teintée de rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en un tourbillon aux pieds d'Elena. La jeune femme avait regardé avec une fascination enfantine les gouttes parcourir son ventre, ses jambes pour finalement s'engouffrer dans le trou d'évacuation de la douche. Elle était restée immobile, les mains contre le mur des douches communes, à laisser l'eau faire son travail sans y participer une seule seconde. Ses cheveux s'étaient plaqués sur ses joues, sa nuque et ses épaules, devenant plus foncés qu'ils ne l'étaient secs. La température de la douche était presque insoutenable, elle avait plongée les douches communes dans une buée blanchâtre. Elle était seule ici et en était bien heureuse. Le silence n'était perturbé que par le bruit de la douche et la respiration saccadée d'Elena. L'eau de la douche s'était rapidement mêlée à celle de ses larmes que personne ne verrait. Elle n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots, cela faisait bien longtemps que ses pleurs ne se limitaient qu'à des larmes et un silence quasi-religieux.

« Tu as fini ?

- Je croyais que c'était les douches des _filles_, se moqua Elena en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve.

- Ce _sont_ les douches des filles. Tu étais simplement trop longue, je ne suis pas à ta disposition, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre que tu daignes te dépêcher pour tout t'expliquer. »

Blue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Il dégageait une nonchalance mêlée à une assurance qui devait sûrement attirer les femmes. Elena le regardait, les sourcils légèrement arqués, avec un rictus moqueur. Elle n'était même pas habillée. Elle n'avait pour seul habit qu'une serviette pas vraiment douce d'une couleur plus que douteuse enroulée autour de la poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient encore lâchés mais essorés et Elena avait oublié de les attacher. Blue ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Il avait un plus grand aperçu d'un physique qu'il devinait déjà à son goût alors qu'elle était habillée. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines, mais le peu qu'il voyait de ses cuisses les rendaient musclées. Blue remarqua aussi qu'elle avait un tatouage à l'intérieur du poignet droit, tâche noire sur peau ambrée. Il aurait voulu s'approcher pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais il y avait de l'eau partout. Elena finit par soupirer.

« Vous voulez peut-être m'aider à m'habiller, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Ne sois pas bête. Dans cinq minutes, je te veux prête, répondit-il d'un ton poli et avec un sourire de circonstance.

- Je le serais. »

Le sourire d'Elena était promesse de bien des choses. Ses lèvres exprimaient tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire. Certains parlaient avec des mots, d'autres avec leurs yeux, c'était avec ses sourires qu'elle répondait. Ils étaient si traîtres, pourtant. De beaux mensonges cousus avec tout l'art dont elle était capable. Désarçonnant. Blue se détourna, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui se refermait. Elena resta immobile, à fixer l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Blue. Quelque chose était gênant en lui, il la mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elena secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Elle perdrait son temps à penser plus tard. La jeune femme enleva sa serviette et attrapa les quelques vêtements que lui avait donné l'infirmière. La couleur bleue fade délavée donnait autant envie de se tirer une balle que l'endroit en général. Une fois la robe passée, elle tira sur le tissu, peu à l'aise avec la longueur de la jupe. Puis elle enfila les chaussures plates, laissa ses cheveux détachés et sortit des douches.

« Je suis prête, souffla Elena en s'arrêtant devant Blue.

- Très bien. Nous allons aller jusqu'au dortoir, que tu rencontres les filles. L'une d'elle se chargera de t'expliquer l'organisation et le fonctionnement de Lennox. Tu as des questions ?

- Vous n'auriez pas une clope, demanda innocemment Elena tout en marchant aux côtés de Blue.

- Ce n'est pas recommandé de fumer, tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas non plus recommandé de tuer des gens, je suppose. Chacun son vice.

- Je suis d'accord. Si tout se passe bien et que tu ne fais pas de vague, je pourrais peut-être m'arranger pour te trouver des cigarettes. Ca ne dépendra que de toi.

- Je serais sage comme une image, promis, murmura Elena en riant presque.

- Nous verrons si ce sera suffisant, répondit Blue avec un sourire.

- Qui sait ? Je vais peut-être vous étonner. Personne ne peut vraiment savoir. »

Blue eut envie de la faire taire, de lui faire ravaler chacun de ses sourires au point qu'elle se sente coupable d'étirer ses lèvres, de lui faire oublier le vouvoiement plus moqueur que respectueux. Elena n'était là que depuis deux heures, tout au plus, et elle s'amusait déjà avec lui. Non, elle s'amusait de lui. Jamais une des filles s'était jouée de lui de cette manière, aussi calmement et sans ressentir la moindre peur. Elena marchait à côté de lui, la tête haute, ses cheveux mouillés oscillaient de droite à gauche et laissaient sur sa robe des marques d'humidité. Blue ne disait rien. Il était maître de lui-même, il tentait de ne pas basculer dans la colère pure, essayait de noyer son désir sous une assurance naturelle. Bientôt, les rôles s'inverseraient et il s'amuserait d'elle, il la rendrait folle et elle lui appartiendrait. Elle se croyait libre mais c'était tout le contraire. Une fois à Lennox, plus personne n'était libre, ils étaient enchaînés les uns aux autres et Blue dominait le tout.

« Les filles, cria Blue à l'adresse d'un groupe qui partait dans la direction opposée de la leur. J'en veux une ici, dépéchez-vous de vous décider ! »

Elena préféra ravaler la moquerie qu'elle aurait trouvé parfaite à la situation. Blue avait plusieurs facettes qu'il servait selon les personnes, leurs envies et ce qu'elles pouvaient accepter. Il était ferme avec Madame Gorski, respectueux et presque en position de faiblesse avec les policiers, familier et cynique avec les autres infirmiers. Et avec les filles, comment était-il ? Elena vit une silhouette s'avancer vers eux mais tourna la tête pour regarder Blue. Il l'ignorait ostensiblement ou était trop concentrée sur la nouvelle venue pour lui accorder son attention. Il avait les bras croisés et attendait patiemment, prêt à faire une remarque sur la lenteur de la jeune fille qui venait vers eux. Elena regarda alors la patiente. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs jais, portait la même tenue qu'elle et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Blue. Avait-elle peur de lui ? Blue faisait-il peur ? Elena n'arrivait pas à le concevoir.

« Elena, je te présente Blondie, expliqua Blue d'une voix calme. Blondie, tu vas dire à Elena tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ici. Je compte sur toi.

- Pas de problèmes, Blue.

- On se voit plus tard, Elena. Pas de bêtises. »

Elena acquiesça. Blue passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, une caresse qui ne fit que l'effleurer à vrai dire. La jeune femme savait à quel point les mains pouvaient être traîtres, elles pouvaient être dangereusement douces et promettre monts et merveilles pour finalement vous tirer jusqu'en Enfer. Elle ne cilla pas, ne montra aucun signe de son trouble ou de son malaise. Blue finit par se détourner et reprendre le chemin qu'ils venaient de faire à l'inverse, les mains dans les poches. Pour peu, il aurait siffler de contentement. Elena réprima le frisson qui menaçait de serpenter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle avait totalement oublié la présence de Blondie qui la regardait avec admiration et peur. Si les filles avaient pu voir ça. Blue ne s'autorisait que rarement ce genre de gestes, il ne le faisait qu'avec celles qui étaient là depuis un certain temps. Sa manière de toucher n'était pas empreinte de désir mais plus d'une volonté de montrer qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, qu'il détenait donc tout le pouvoir et qu'elles étaient réduites à lui appartenir, sans que personne ne le sache. Elena rouvrit les yeux, se retourna vers Blondie et lui sourit tendrement.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Blondie ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que tes parents avaient un sens de l'humour plutôt développé ou alors tu t'es fais une teinture ?

- Non, Blondie n'est pas mon vrai prénom, répondit la jeune femme en souriant légèrement. Tu sais, ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui acceptent de donner leur véritable identitée. Nous avons toutes un surnom. Tu n'en as jamais eu ?

- Mon frère me surnomait Pétasse, est-ce que ça ira, ria Elena.

- Je pense qu'on peut trouver mieux ! Suis-moi, nous allons au réfectoire, dit-elle avant d'expliquer tout en marchant. Le matin, on nous réveille aux environs de huit heures et le petit-déjeuner est servi jusqu'à neuf heures. Ensuite, nous sommes toutes réparties pour des corvées, que ce soit le rangement des chambres, le nettoyage des toilettes, des sols ou même la cuisine. Le matin est consacré à ça.

- Hun hun. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, il y a le repas du midi au réfectoire. L'après-midi, pour celles qui ont fais le ménage le matin, est consacré aux thérapies avec Madame Gorski. Elles peuvent être individuelles dans son bureau ou en groupe, au théatre. Et celles qui ont vu la psy le matin font les corvées restantes l'après-midi. Tu me suis ?

- Je te suis et c'est ça le pire. Est-ce qu'on passe vraiment notre temps à pleurer sur nos vies et à nettoyer des toilettes, questionna Elena en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Le mercredi et le dimanche, nous avons journée libre. Enfin, c'est censé être une journée libre mais il y a toujours quelques filles qui sont obligées de faire les corvées. Celles qui se sont fais remarqué, généralement.

- Si j'avais su, je me serais arrangée pour finir en prison. »

Blondie ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire un léger sourire réconfortant à Elena. Toutes les filles qui se trouvaient ici avaient pensés la même chose à un moment ou à un autre. Elena ne faisait pas attention aux couloirs, aux quelques filles qui les dépassaient ou à celles qui s'était arrêtées au milieu du chemin comme si elles étaient figées dans le temps. Elle suivait Blondie sans la suivre, l'écouter parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle appréciait déjà la jeune fille qui paraissait fragile et influençable aux premiers abords. Mais elle aurait voulu être ailleurs, n'importe où, sur une plage, dans son lit, en répétition, dans les bras de son ancien petit-ami, à la montagne. Elena se détesta mais ne put se permettre de regretter son geste. Les coups de feux résonnaient encore dans son esprit et l'odeur entétante du sang ne quittait pas sa peau. Les deux patientes arrivèrent dans un grand réfectoire et Elena se laissa guider par Blondie, prit les mêmes choses qu'elle parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire un choix et resta à côté d'elle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à une table où trois autres filles étaient assises.

« Les filles, je vous présente la nouvelle. Elena, voici Amber, présenta-t-elle en montrant l'asiatique qui était sur la scène le matin même, Rocket – une petite blonde qui souriait – et sa soeur, Sweet Pea – une grande blonde, cette fois-ci, qui lui jeta un regard lourd de sens avant de baisser les yeux vers son bol.

- C'est toi qui est arrivée pleine de sang ce matin, demanda Amber en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais. Désolé pour... l'image.

- Pas de soucis. C'est un style comme un autre, tu sais, répondit la jeune femme en souriant légèrement. Asseyez-vous !

- Parle moins fort, Amber, grimaça Sweet Pea. Sinon, ça va mal finir.

- Comment ça, demanda Elena en s'asseyant en face de Rocket, à la gauche d'Amber.

- Les infirmiers n'aiment pas qu'on parle trop fort ou même qu'on soit trop bruyantes, expliqua calmement Rocket en baissant légèrement la tête pour avoir l'air de faire une confidence. Je ne sais pas, ça les rend peut-être nerveux, qui sait ?

- Toujours est-il, compléta Blondie en bout de table, qu'ils ont tendance à prendre ça pour de l'insolence. Et même pour un excès d'hystérie ! Donc, ils nous gavent de médicaments et on se retrouve shootées pour toute la journée à délirer dans notre coin.

- Sans compter, termina Sweet Pea, que Blue finit le travail en une belle engueulade sur le respect mutuel et le besoin de calme pour tous les patients.

- Enfoiré, murmurèrent les filles en choeur avant de terminer leur petit-déjeuner. »

Elena hocha la tête silencieusement en regardant les flocons d'avoine dans son bol. On aurait dit du vomi. Sérieusement, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'image de ce liquide plein de grumeux d'une couleur beige indéfinissable. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se termina au rythme de discussions à voix basse. Elena eut l'impression d'avoir toujours été à leur côté, qu'elles l'avaient acceptées sans la connaître et sans la juger. Elles lui demandaient son avis, ne posaient aucunes questions sur la raison de sa venue, riaient avec elles. Sweet Pea, qui était la plus réservé ou du moins celle qui avait la plus haute opinion d'elle-même, finit même par entamer une conversation avec Elena sur les moyens les plus efficaces de nettoyer le sol sans trop se fatiguer. Blondie souriait de temps en temps à Elena, pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle était à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas forcément gagné leur coeur mais qu'elle était en bonne passe pour le faire. Ce ne serait qu'une question d'heure avant que les filles l'acceptent totalement. Elena inspirait toujours de la sympathie et de la confiance aux autres et cet endroit ne ferait pas exception.

« Il faut te trouver un surnom, décréta Rocket alors que le groupe de filles prenaient la direction du théatre pour savoir ce qu'elles auraient à faire ce jour-là.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait l'appeler, se demanda Amber à voix basse.

- Tu as un signe particulier ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Elena en grimaçant. Je n'ai jamais eu de surnom. Ou alors ils étaient moins classes que les votres.

- Moins classe que Sweet Pea, t'en es sûre, questionna la concernée avec un rictus moqueur.

- Oh oui, je t'assure ! Ou alors... Vous pouvez patienter jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Tu es une pure sadique, commenta Blondie. Je déteste l'attente.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler ici, devant tout le monde. Ce soir, répéta Elena avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Très bien, très bien, soupira Sweet Pea. Mais ça a intérêt à valoir le coup, pétasse.

- Un conseil : Ne vole pas la vedette à Sweet Pea, murmura Rocket d'une voix grave. Sinon, tu seras morte avant même de comprendre pourquoi.

- Vas te faire foutre, Rocket !

- Je t'aime aussi, grande soeur ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez normalement les premières révélations sur le passé d'Elena avec le début de sa thérapie avec Madame Gorski, un peu de Blue parce que ça ne fait pas de mal, et sa fameuse particularité qui aidera à lui trouver un surnom !<p>

Des bisous, n'oubliez pas de reviewer et merci de me lire !


	4. Horror, therapy & friendship

Coucou à tous et à toutes !

Je sais, j'ai été vraiment très très longue ! Seulement, j'ai eu ma rentrée à la fac pour ma première année. Donc j'avais énormément de choses à faire, des habitudes à prendre et pas mal de taffe à faire. Moi qui pensait me reposer à la fac, c'est plutôt le contraire. J'suis noyée sous les devoirs ! Mais bon, je trouve quand même le temps d'écrire. Je viens à l'instant de terminer de rédiger ce chapitre. Je ne peux pas vous promettre une date pour le prochain par peur de me planter. Disons que je vais faire du mieux que je peux et le plus rapidement possible !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mises mon histoire en favoris ou à suivre. Un gros merci aussi à **Noxae**, **** ( je trouverais un surnom pour ton pseudo, j'ai tellement de mal à le retenir ^^ ) et **xKelly** pour les reviews. Quant aux autres lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot, c'est mon seul salaire et une grande part de ma motivation ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, qu'il ne sera pas trop long ou trop court et que vous serez ravi ! Pleins de bisouuus !

* * *

><p>« Elena, toilettes avec Sweet Pea ! »<p>

Elena s'était contentée d'acquiescer avec un léger sourire lorsque Blue lui avait jeté ces mots au visage. En voyant son air pincé, la jeune femme s'était demandée à quoi il pouvait bien s'attendre. Il l'avait sans doute imaginé refuser, ou peut-être le supplier pour faire quelque chose d'autres. Mais Elena n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'on lui fasse nettoyer des toilettes ou qu'on l'oblige à couper des oignons pendant toute une matinée, le principe de corvée restait le même. Elle s'était plutôt sentie soulagée en voyant qu'elle n'était pas avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sweet Pea était, certes, celle qui était la plus réservée à son égard mais cela ne leur empêchait pas de s'échanger un sourire lorsque Blue s'en était allé, mécontent du peu d'effet de son annonce. Rocket s'occupait des sols avec deux autres filles dont Elena n'arriva pas à retenir le nom, Amber partait en thérapie avec Madame Gorski et Blondie allait passer sa matinée en cuisine, ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire.

Les toilettes n'étaient pas aussi sales qu'Elena l'avait imaginé. Évidemment, l'odeur n'était pas la meilleure et leur apparence laissait à désirer. La grimace de Sweet Pea à l'entrée fit deviner à Elena que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu pire, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Elena fut plutôt contente de voir qu'elle n'aurait pas à nettoyer les pires cabinets qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Sans se consulter et en silence, les deux patientes prirent une cabine chacune et se mirent au travail. Etrangement, ce fut plutôt rapide d'arriver à un résultat convenable. Les produits d'entretiens donnèrent rapidement la nausée à Elena qui ne laissa rien paraître. Elles discutèrent à voix basse, ce qui allait visiblement devenir une habitude, d'un tas de choses. Elena raconta comment l'école de danse avait été une grande source de joie et une immense source de peine, à cause de la difficulté de l'enseignement et du nombre de fois où elle du revenir les pieds en sang jusqu'à chez elle. Sweet Pea fut plutôt admirative de savoir qu'Elena soit devenue une danseuse professionnelle ayant travaillé avec les plus grands chorégraphes de leur époque. Sweet Pea lui expliqua ce qu'elle pensait de Lennox et son tiraillement entre l'envie de partir et la peur de l'extérieur pour elle et Rocket. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent plutôt vagues sur leurs vies d'avant, ne rentrant pas dans les détails et ne donnant jamais les raisons de leur internement ici.

« Le travail avance, les filles ?

- Ca peut aller, Blue. »

Elena plissa le nez en entendant l'échange de paroles entre Sweet Pea et Blue, qui venait d'entrer. Elles étaient toutes les deux agenouillées devant des toilettes, récuraient l'intérieur à l'aide de gants et d'éponges gigantesques gorgées de produits aux odeurs douteuses. Plusieurs fois depuis qu'elles avaient commencées, des infirmiers étaient passés pour vérifier que tout était ok, qu'elles n'essayaient pas de se suicider en avalant de l'eau de javel – ce qui avait fait rire Sweet Pea et Elena pendant plusieurs minutes – mais ils ne s'attardaient jamais, comme si le fait d'être en leur présence les mettaient mal à l'aise. Elena se redressa légèrement et vit que Blue et Sweet Pea discutaient de l'avancement du travail avec courtoisie. Mais Elena savait ce que pensait sa nouvelle amie de l'homme et elle ne doutait pas de la réciprocité de ce jugement. Finalement, Sweet Pea retourna à sa tache alors que Blue venait vers elle, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Elena se releva.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ?

- Plutôt bien, avoua Elena en haussant les épaules. Je m'attendais à pire.

- Vraiment ? Il y a pire que de nettoyer des toilettes pendant des heures ?

- Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire, répliqua Elena en souriant.

- Peut-être. Qui sait ? Tu serais surprise de voir comme les choses peuvent se dégrader en un rien de temps, ici. J'espère juste que pour toi, ce ne sera pas trop dur.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai une très haute tolérance à la douleur et aux changements brutaux, souffla Elena en souriant encore plus.

- Tu ne devrais pas me vouvoyer, murmura Blue en s'approchant un peu plus d'Elena. Je n'ai que quelques années de plus que toi, ajouta-t-il en mettant une mèche qui tombait sur son visage derrière son oreille.

- Ces quelques années font toute la différence, non ? Et puis, je suis la patiente, vous êtes l'infirmier n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Je ne te conseille pas de jouer ta maline avec moi, Elena. Tu pourrais perdre plus rapidement que tu ne l'imagines, dit-il alors que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Je suis désolée, mais si je veux finir avant l'heure du déjeuner, je dois retourner à mes corvées. »

Elena esquissa d'un sourire désolé à l'adresse de Blue. Le regard de ce dernier passait des yeux clairs de la jeune femme à ses lèvres, de sa bouche à ses pupilles. A l'intérieur de lui se déroulait une véritable bataille sanglante entre sa raison qui lui hurlait de se reculer et de partir et ses envies qui répliquaient sur le même ton de capturer ses lèvres avec violence, de les mordre, de lui faire du mal. Elena ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, elle resta donc contre la paroie de la cabine à attendre que Blue fasse quelque chose. Le plus petit de ses gestes pouvait être interprété d'une façon totalement différente dans l'esprit de l'homme. Et Sweet Pea était à côté. Elena entendait le bruit de son éponge contre les toilettes, un bruit fort, sec et elle devina que l'humeur de son amie était au plus bas. Finalement, Blue recula et parti sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Elena ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, elle baissa la tête et vit que ses mains étaient tremblantes. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais aucune larme ne monta à ses yeux. Il n'y avait que le vide en elle, le vide qui ne disparaissait jamais.

« Elena ? Elena, tout va bien, demanda Sweet Pea d'une voix douce qu'Elena ne lui connaissait pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. L'odeur des produits me donne juste la nausée, ce n'est rien.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu peux faire une pause, si tu as besoin.

- T'inquiète pas, tout va bien. J'ai juste eu un vertige, c'est tout.

- Okay... »

Elena tentait de ne pas flancher. Elle arrivait à rester droite, à cacher les tremblements de ses mains en les mettant derrière son dos et son sourire devenait de plus en plus convainquant. Sweet Pea, elle, se tenait au milieu des toilettes et serrait si fort l'éponge dans sa main droite que les gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol formaient une petite flaque et éclaboussaient les vieilles chaussures qu'elle avait aux pieds. Elena apprécia un peu plus Sweet Pea à cet instant, Sweet Pea qui se révoltait en silence et dont les yeux exprimaient tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier, elle serrait fort cette éponge pour ne pas frapper dans un mur et c'était tout ce qu'Elena aurait aimé faire. La vérité, c'est qu'Elena n'arrivait pas à être énervée, elle n'était pas capable de ressentir de la rage par rapport à ce qu'il se passait. Et le fait que Sweet Pea le fasse à sa place était réconfortant. Elena hocha légèrement la tête, s'agenouilla à nouveau face aux toilettes et entreprit de terminer rapidement tout ceci pour sortir de cet endroit et revoir les autres filles. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Blue sortait peu à peu de son esprit. Avec le recul, elle trouvait ça amusant de voir comme il était facile pour elle de manipuler l'homme. Il suffisait d'un rien.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que vous auriez une clope ? »<p>

Madame Gorski pinça les lèvres. Elena, assise en face d'elle, se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté en attente d'une réponse. Elle souriait. Vera avait comprit bien vite, en croisant sa nouvelle patiente dans les couloirs ou lors de leurs rencontres, que ce geste était totalement anodin. La banalité de son sourire était plutôt étrange, surtout dans ce genre d'endroits. Mais l'image de cette jeune femme la regardant sans la voir, tachée de sang, était encore trop fraiche de son esprit. Lentement, la psychiatre se leva et alla fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Pendant ce temps, Elena alla regarder les divers ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur les reliures, fixa tous les titres pour voir s'ils lui rappelaient quelque chose. Mais aucun ne lui disait quelque chose. Elle décida de retourner s'asseoir pour étouffer l'agacement qui commençait à serrer sa gorge. Elle devrait connaître ces livres, elle aurait du les lire un jour. Au lieu de ça, elle avait fait n'importe quoi. Madame Gorski revint et lui tendit une petite boite à cigarette avec un briquet argenté. Rapidement, Elena s'en empara.

« Alors, finit par demander Elena après avoir recraché la fumée par son nez, de quoi nous allons parler ? De tous mes traumatismes, de mes blessures intérieures et de toutes ces choses ?

- Oui, mais pas pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'on se penche sur la base de ton histoire, si tu veux bien, expliqua calmement Madame Gorski avec un sourire.

- La base de mon histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je voudrais que tu me parles de ton enfance. De tes _parents_, précisa la psychiatre en croisant les jambes.

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que mes parents ont à faire ici. Je veux dire, ça fait des années que je ne les ai pas vus et ils ne sont en rien responsables de ce que j'ai fais. Ils sont très bien où ils sont et il n'y a aucune raison de remuer ça, répondit Elena avec un rictus.

- Je sais très bien que tes parents ne sont pas la cause de ta présence ici. Mais il me semble essentiel de passer par là. Parle-moi d'eux, Elena. Raconte-moi ton histoire, souffla Vera en se penchant légèrement en avant. »

Elena ne détourna pas son regard et ne perdit pas son sourire. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de montrer son malaise ou sa peine à l'évocation de ses parents. Elle avait trop pleuré pour eux pour s'épencher encore une fois, surtout sur l'épaule d'une parfaite inconnue. Madame Gorski dégageait pourtant quelque chose, quelque chose de spécial qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance les yeux fermés, de lui confier tout ce qu'on avait sur le coeur. C'était une femme _bien_ et ça se voyait dans sa façon d'être. Mais Elena n'arrivait pas à accorder sa confiance. C'était ce qu'elle possédait de plus précieux, bien plus encore que sa fierté. On l'avait tellement trahi. On lui avait fait tellement de mal. Madame Gorski la regardait, elle attendait patiemment qu'elle se mette à parler mais le silence se faisait pesant. Elena finit par se relever et alla écraser la cigarette dans le petit cendrier sur le bureau de la psychiatre. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le tatouage sur son poignet. Elle fixa les mots ancrés dans sa chaire et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie. Non, jamais elle ne devait oublier combien on l'avait dupé. Ses parents ne devaient pas être mêlés à tout ça. Ils devaient être préservés de ce mal.

« Mes parents sont morts, murmura Elena avec un sourire. J'avais sept ans. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Je n'arrive pas à revoir leurs visages clairement. Ce sont juste des ombres, des silhouettes. Je ne sais pas de quelles couleurs étaient leurs yeux, s'ils avaient des cheveux longs ou courts. Avant, je me concentrais tellement que j'en pleurais de rage. Mais j'ai lâché l'affaire.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Un souvenir précis ?

- Je me souviens des chansons de ma mère et du rire de mon père. Ce sont les seules choses qui me reviennent clairement, répondit Elena avec un rictus amusé. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je me rappelle très bien leur enterrement.

- Comment s'est-il passé ?

- Comme un enterrement. Est-ce qu'il y a une différence pour chacuns ? Je ne voyais que les deux cerceuils en face de moi et je savais que mes parents étaient à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer encore et encore, je n'ai fais que ça. Pleurer. Comme si ça allait être utile, ajouta Elena avec un sourire.

- L'enterrement de tes parents méritait tes pleurs. Tu n'avais que sept ans, tu ne devrais pas être si dure avec toi, la réprimanda doucement Gorski.

- Vous croyez ? Je ne sais pas. Je venais de perdre mes parents. Ma famille venait de voler en éclat, ma vie aussi. Il ne me restait que mon frère mais il était jeune. Il avait onze ans, vous vous rendez compte ? On était côte à côte, on se tenait la main tellement fort que j'en avais mal et on ne faisait que pleurer.

- Ton frère, comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Comme quelqu'un de plus âgé, je suppose. Il avait comprit bien plus vite que moi ce que la mort de mes parents voulait dire. Ils étaient venus aux Etats-Unis en laissant tout derrière eux. Nous n'avions pas d'autre famille. Il s'est révolté après l'enterrement de mes parents, je me souviens qu'il n'arrêtait pas de hurler contre l'amie de ma mère, Vittoria, qui lui expliquait qu'on ne pouvait pas rester ensembles.

- Vous avez donc été séparés, toi et ton frère, conclut Madame Gorski en acquiesçant. Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu t'es rendue compte qu'en plus d'avoir perdu tes parents, tu avais perdu ton aîné ?

- Je n'ai rien ressenti, sourit Elena en fuyant le regard de la psychiatre. Je n'avais que sept ans, je ne pouvais même pas mesurer l'ampleur des paroles de tous ces gens. Mon frère me disait qu'ils voulaient nous séparer, qu'on ne serait plus ensembles. Mais je ne disais rien, je ne répondais rien. Je voulais juste revoir mes parents. Juste une dernière fois, vous comprenez ? Je me fichais bien qu'on foute ma vie en l'air encore plus. Andy s'est révolté à ma place alors que j'attendais qu'on m'emmène loin de lui. Ca l'a beaucoup énervé et on s'est battus à cause de ça. Il me disait de réagir, qu'on devait se battre pour rester ensembles parce que c'est ce que nos parents auraient voulus.

- Tu étais une petite fille, Elena. La réaction que peut avoir une enfant sont différentes. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir parce que tu ne réagissais pas, c'est normal. La perte de tes parents devait être plus difficile que l'idée d'être éloignée de ton frère.

- Je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur quand je me suis retrouvée en foyer, ria Elena nerveusement. Je me suis dis : Pourquoi tu as été aussi bête, Elena ? Tu aurais du faire quelque chose, tu aurais du t'énerver avec Andy, te battre contre tout le monde. Mais je n'avais rien fais. Je m'étais laissée emportée loin de mon frère alors qu'il hurlait à la mort. Je ne m'étais pas battue. Je me retrouvais dans cet endroit sans avoir essayé de m'en sortir.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu méritais ce traitement, rassura Vera avec un sourire indulgent. Ils n'auraient pas dus vous séparer, ils auraient du tout faire pour que vous restiez ensembles. Séparer deux enfants de vos âges après un si lourd traumatisme que la perte de deux parents n'est pas une bonne chose. Ca brise définitivement des vies. »

Elena avait bien conscience de toutes les perches que lui tendaient Madame Gorski. La psychiatre était habile, chacun de ses mots étaient fais pour rassurer comme pour la pousser à aller plus loin dans ses confidences. Mais Elena était plus forte que ça. Elle ignorait délibérement les astuces de sa psychiatre et ne s'éloignait pas du sujet premier. Intérieurement, elle implorait ses parents de l'excuser de les mêler à cela. Elle avait l'impression de salir leurs noms et leurs mémoires. Jamais ils ne devraient être assimilés à tant de violence et de dégradation physique et mentale. Elena osait à peine imaginer leur réaction s'ils avaient été en vie et qu'ils avaient appris ce qu'elle avait fait. Finalement, elle se souvenait que s'ils n'avaient pas été tués dans cet accident, jamais elle n'aurait fini par tuer sauvagement ces deux personnes, jamais elle n'aurait mit un seul pied à Lennox. Tout ceci aurait été si éloigné d'elle. Avec un sourire, Elena demanda si la scéance était finie. Quoi que lui réponde Madame Gorski, la jeune femme ne dirait rien de plus sur son passé, son enfance ou ses parents. Réveiller tous ces souvenirs n'était pas bon. Le mal se collait à eux, il se répandait comme une traînée de poudre vers ses parents et son frère. Vera acquiesça et lui souhaita une bonne après-midi. Elena parti sans un seul regard.

* * *

><p>Le repas du soir avait été acceuilli avec autant de réserve que tous les autres. Visiblement, la nourriture stagnait toujours à un niveau médiocre. Elena n'avait pas pu avaler quoi que ce soit excepté un morceau de pain dur pour tenir le coup. Elle avait écouté en souriant les après-midi des autres filles, riant discrètement à la bonne humeur communicative de Rocket et aux faux airs de princesse de Blondie. Sweet Pea ne parle toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes. Quant à Amber, elle avait l'air totalement épuisée et ne décrocha pratiquement aucun mot. Passé cela, Elena suivit ses amies jusqu'au dortoir. On lui avait visiblement attribué un lit, coincé entre celui de Blondie et d'une autre fille qu'elles appelaient MJ mais qui n'était pas bavarde. MJ était une petite rousse au regard fuyant qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules lorsqu'Elena lui demanda si cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'elle dorme ici. Blondie étouffa un rire contre la paume de sa main en voyant la scène et Rocket enfoui son visage dans son oreiller pour que personne n'entende son rire. MJ était donc quelqu'un à qui il ne fallait pas parler.<p>

La plupart des filles du dortoir se couchèrent sans un seul mot. Elena n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le pyjama était encore plus atroce que l'uniforme. Amber avait sauté sur son lit, elle s'était sûrement dopée en secret, pour montrer qu'il la grossissait. L'un des infirmiers arriva pour leur demander – hurler, plutôt – d'arrêter de parler aussi fort et de dormir. Finalement, Elena s'était assise sur le lit de Blondie, bientôt rejointe par Amber. Rocket et Sweet Pea étaient par terre, côte à côte et cachées par l'un des lits et l'aînée avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa cadette. Elles discutèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pouffant lorsqu'on leur demandait de répéter, gloussant en entendant certains ronflements. Blondie avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses d'Elena qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux en racontant la première représentation qu'elle avait fait avec son ballet.

« Ca devait être génial, souffla Rocket émerveillée. Je suis trop jalouse !

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Elle a quand même fini au même endroit que nous, constata Sweet Pea.

- C'est quand même merveilleux, contra Amber en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne crois pas que l'une d'entre nous puisse se vanter d'avoir eu une meilleure expérience.

- Laissez tomber, soupira Elena. De toute façon, c'est fini. J'suis avec vous maintenant, plus rien d'autre ne compte.

- D'ailleurs ! Tu devais nous dire quelque chose pour qu'on te trouve un surnom, s'exclama Blondie avec un grand sourire.

- Elle a raison ! Alleez !

- Okay. Blondie, bouge deux secondes. Je vais vous montrer. »

Blondie se redressa et fit un sourire à Elena. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Tant d'attention pour si peu ! Néanmoins, elle leur tourna le dos et enleva le haut de son pyjama. Au début, aucune d'entre elle ne remarqua la particularité jusqu'à ce qu'Amber ne se redresse vivement en poussant des petits cris excités. Délicatement, elle enleva les cheveux d'Elena qui tombaient sur ses omoplates et les mit par dessus son épaule. Les autres filles lâchèrent un : « Oh ! » d'émerveillement. Sur l'omoplate droite d'Elena, il y avait un tatouage. Les traits noirs étaient parfois fins, parfois larges mais tous semblaient avoir été dessinés avec la plus grande dextérité. Rocket imagina un tatoueur talentueux qui le faisait du bout des doigts. Un véritable artiste dans son genre. Sweet Pea se releva et s'approcha pour tenter de comprendre ce que tous ces traits signifiaient. Puis elle réussit à comprendre la forme dessinée sans qu'aucuns des traits ne se touche ou ne s'effleurent. Elena finit par remettre le haut de son pyjama et s'assit face à ses amies.

« C'est un papillon, n'est-ce pas, demanda Sweet Pea en se rasseyant.

- Oui. Je l'ai fais il y a quelques années, avant de rentrer au ballet. Il n'est pas très gros alors je pouvais le cacher, expliqua Elena en haussant les épaules. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on le voit.

- Il est vraiment super, sourit Blondie en remettant sa tête sur la cuisse d'Elena.

- Beauty Butterfly, murmura Amber avant de rire. Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Beauty Butterfly, c'est tellement toi !

- Elle a raison, renchérit Rocket. Un papillon, c'est libre, comme toi ! On dirait que cet endroit n'a pas d'emprise sur toi, que tu t'en fous des connards d'infirmiers ou de Blue ! Beauty Butterfly !

- Vraiment ? Vous trouvez ça bien, grimaça Elena.

- Tu n'as plus le choix, BB, ria Sweet Pea.

- Blondie, Amber, Sweet Pea, Rocket et BB, chuchotta Amber en leur forçant à joindre leurs mains. A la vie, à la mort les filles. Ils ne pourrons jamais nous séparer.

- _Jamais_, répondirent-elles en choeur. »

Quelques mois plus tard, peut-être des années, Sweet Pea repensa à ce moment. Elle revit avec clarté chacun des visages qui se détachaient des ombres de la nuit. Le bras de Rocket passé autour de sa taille et son sourire qui illuminait le coeur de sa soeur. Blondie qui s'était redressée, le bras d'Elena autour de ses épaules et qui riait sous son impressionnante chevelure sombre. Amber qui avait mit son pied au lieu de sa main, trop fatiguée pour faire l'effort, ses yeux en amandes encore plus plissés lorsque son sourire s'était agrandi. Elena, assise en tailleur, sa main tremblante posée sur celle de ses amis et la promesse sur ses lèvres que, bien plus qu'un pacte, c'était la vérité qu'elles avaient énoncées. Toutes les cinq, plus fortes que Lennox, que Blue, que les infirmiers. Plus fortes que la mort. Sweet Pea ferma les yeux en laissant couler ses larmes. Elle se dit que _jamais plus elles n'avaient eu aussi tord qu'à cet instant_.

* * *

><p>Voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop trop de fautes de conjugaisonortho/grammaire dans le lot. Je me suis bien éclatée avec ce chapitre, surtout pour le passage Blue/Elena, c'était que du bonheur. Croyez-moi, je vais être encore plus sadique que ça que ce soit pour Elena ou pour Blue :D Allez, à plus et **n'oubliez pas la review** ;)


End file.
